Dating Sara Braverman
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Joel and Julia get divorced and are fighting for sydney and Joel and Sara start dating after he gives her the desk she asked him to bulid for her.
1. Chapter 1

Time Frame: Julia and Joel get divorced and are in a custody battle for Sydney and Joel is with Sara.

Chapter 1

One night Joel and Sara are laying in her bed.

''sooo?'' Sara questions him

''soo what sweetie?'' Joel asks her and kisses her passionately

Sara smiles kissing him back just as passionately with her hand on his cheek.

Sara pulls away ''hey.'' she says making him stop from trying to kiss her again

''okay what?'' he finally answers her

''so what's the deal with you and Julia and the custody case with Sydney?'' Sara asks him

''I don't know.'' Joel tells her

''okay.'' Sara says and gets up and walks to the door and turns around

''would you like some coffee?'' Sara asks him

''yea sure decafe preferably.'' Joel tells her

Sara scofts and smiles and goes into the house into the kitchen to make them some coffee.

Joel comes down and wraps his arms around her belly from behind.

''hey.' she says over her shoulder

''hey mmm I love you.'' Joel tells her

''love you too baby.'' Sara tells him

''come back to bed.'' Joel tells her

''I will sweetie.'' Sara tells him

''I'll be there when I bring your coffee to you.'' Sara tells him

''mmm I'm not letting go of you then.'' Joel tells her

Sara just smiles and turns around to face him'' good I like that and I never asked you too.'' she tells him and looks at him all sexily

''you are so hot.'' Joel tells her

Sara smiles and giggles leaning against the counter by the sink.

''you are so sexy.''' Sara tells him and kisses him again with her hand on his cheek

Joel kisses her back sexily. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After spending a little time in the kitchen drinking thier coffee together they crawl back into bed together and cuddle against each other with joel holding Sara.

''I love that desk hunnie it's beautiful and I know that I'm going to get a lot of use out of it thank you very much again.'' Sara thanks him again

''ah no problem as long as you are happy.'' Joel says

''I am I'm very happy.'' Sara tells him and smiles

''good.'' Joel tells her

Sara kisses him again with her hand on his cheek laying down on her pillow getting into it with him.

''mmm so good.'' Sara moans

Joel smiles down at her shhh.'' Joel shushes her softly barley pulling away from the kiss

Joel pulls away after a few minutes looking down at her.

Sara looks up at him running her hand through his hair.

Joel smiles down at her.

Sara just smiles at him looking deeply into his eyes.

''no talking?'' Joel asks her softly

''yea no talking.'' Sara tells him

Joel smiles and leans down and kisses her again.

Sara gets really into it with him again.

A little while later Sara pulls away breathing heavily ''Joel?'' Sara questions him

''what baby?'' Joel questions her out of breath

''the..'' she she says out of breath trying to finish her sentence

''what?'' Joel answers her

''the light baby.'' Sara tells him

''oh okay.'' he says and reaches over and turns it off and goes back to kissing Sara in the dark

Sara starts to fall asleep and Joel rolls on his side facing her kissing her hand and gently puts it on her belly and falls asleep next to her for the night. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the morning Sara is working at her desk when Joel starts waking up and moving around and sits up and smiles and gets out of bed and goes over to Sara and puts his hands on her shoulders massaging them gently

''good morning.'' Joel says

''mmm good morning.'' Sara moans and looks up at him all sexily

Joel kisses her cheek gently.

Sara turns his head to him ''hey.'' she points to her kips

''sorry.'' Joel says and kisses her lips

''you going to work today sweetie?'' Joel asks her

Sara just shrugs ''I don't know I'm kind of tired and might just stay home and call Adam to tell him I'm not going in and just work on my shoe idea thing.'' Sara tells him

''okay.'' Joel says

''where you going?'' Sara asks him

'have to go pick up Sydney and drop her off from school then I'll be back.'' Joel tells her

''okay kiss before you go.'' Sara tells him

Joel kisses her and leaves and runs into Camille and Zeek.

''oh good morning.'' Joel says

''good morning Joel.'' Camille says

''Joel.'' Zeek says as his cranky self

''well I have to go and pick up Sydney and bring her to school have a good morning you guys.'' Joel tells them

''uh huh.'' Zeek says looking meanily at Joel

''Zeek!'' Camille says madly trying to calm him down

Zeek and Camille watch him leave.

''I don't like this!'' Zeek says

''what?'' Camille questions him

''Joel dating our daughter!'' Zeek tells her

''now Zeek just calm down at least she's happy again.'' Camille tells her

''he's cheating on our daughter for our other daughter Camille!'' Zeek says madly

''have you forgotten that they are divorced Zeek?'' Camille asks him madly

''I still don't like this!'' Zeek says

''well you don't have to Zeek but I support it and as long as Sara is happy and doing well with him and that he's taking care of her and loves her that's all that matters!'' Camille tells him and leaves the kitchen with her coffee to mad to continue arguing with him 


End file.
